A New Beginning
by Banana1028
Summary: What happens when Derek get divorced before he moves to Seattle. When that one night stand with Meredith was in New York right before he moved.To To find out the problems and the craziness with the doctors at Seattle Grace Hospital and to learn about these two falling in love read this Fan-Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

By: Banana1028

Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from a lot of Fanfictions that I have read in the past. Let's me know what you think and if there's something u want to see in an upcoming chapter. I also do not own any of Grey's Anatomy.**

After a long day at Medical School in New York, Meredith goes to the local bar near her apartment. She walks in and orders tequila. After a few more drink a tall man with dark colored hair walks in and sits in the empty seat next to her. "Wow! Now that's impressive!" the man said looking at the pyramid of shot glasses Meredith had been creating. The man was smiling so she smiled back.

"You're staring at me!" Meredith said. "That's because I know you're over there checking me out." the man replied. "I'm Derek by the way. And you are?" Meredith giggled. "I'm Meredith."

"It's nice to meet you Meredith. So what is a lovely woman sitting alone in a bar?" Derek asked. "I'm just a girl in a bar and your just a guy in a bar what else is there to say?" Derek stared at her with a curious look on his face. "Ok fine, I just wanted a drink after a long day at Med. School. What are you doing here being such a charming man yourself?" Meredith laughed. "Well I just got done at a conference and this morning I finalized my divorce. So I needed a drink."

"Oh I'm sorry." Meredith said. "It's actually ok I was in a really bad marriage so its fine. "Oh ok." Meredith replied with a slight smile. "So you want to head back to my place?" Meredith asked smiling. Derek then picked her up and kissed her passionately as they walked out of the bar. "I'll follow you there." he said as they went to their own cars.

Once they got to Meredith's apartment as she was about to open the door Derek came up behind her and kissed her passionately as they began to walking towards the bed.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

The Next Day

"Well I guess this is good-bye." Meredith said as Derek was about to board his plane to Seattle. "Yep, I guess it is. Well hopefully we will run into each other in the future. Good-bye Meredith." "Good-bye Derek." They gave each other a hug and a kiss and thought it would be the last time they would see each other. Little did they both know that they would soon meet again.

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. The next chapter should be longer but there wasn't much else they could really say. Please review and remember this is my first Fan-fiction so please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter it took me forever to finish it. I tried to make it longer because the last one was so short. In this chapter Derek will not be in it. This chapter is mostly about Meredith. Hope you enjoy!**

Meredith arrived at the airport with her half-sister Lexie. They had met at Med.-School and were kind of inseperable ever since. They had been sharing an apartment ever since they met. Even though there father left Meredith and her mother she was happy about it because otherwise she would not have her amazing sister, Lexie.

Once they had Meredith's plane ticket and her bags checked in they began to say their good-byes. Meredith and Lexie were going to miss each other. Lexie is supposed to go work at Seattle grace in a year after she finishes med.-school since Lexie is a year younger than sister, Meredith. "I'm going to miss you Lexie."Meredith said. "Awww I'm going to miss you to Mer." Lexie replied.

_Everyone on the 11:00 flight to Seattle please board now. _"Well I guess that's me. Good-Bye Lexie. I love you." Meredith told Lexie. "I love you too! Be sure to call me once you land. Bye Mer."said Lexie. "Bye Lex." said Mer. Meredith then boarded her plan for the 5 hour flight to Seattle.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Meredith arrived in Seattle 5 hours later. Once she landed she grabbed her bags and got a cab once she had a cab she told them to take her the car dealership where she bought a brand new jeep.

Once she signed all the papers for her new car she went to see her mother at the home. She put her mother in a home after she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Once she arrived at the home she walked in to find a lady at the front desk. "Excuse me but I'm here to see Elise Grey." Meredith asked. "She's right in there" the woman replied.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

After she visited her mother and they had a quick conversation over how her mother still didn't remember her she started to her childhood home. She did not plan on living there long. Just until she found an apartment so then she could sell the house. Once she arrived home she began to unpack her thing and get ready for the hospital mixer.

The mixer was for the interns, residents, and all the attending. So, they could meet their bosses and of course the heads of the surgical food chain. Of course intern was at the bottom as usual.

First thing she did was shower. After she got her shower she dried her hair and put her make up on. Once she had all of her make up on and her hair done she put on her dress. It was a short black dress with black strappy sandals. She looked beautiful. Once she was ready she grabbed her black strapless purse and left. She was heading to Seattle Grace Hospital where the mixer was being held.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Meredith walked into the mixer alone which wasn't surprising to her considering she wasn't seeing anyone and had just moved to Seattle alone. She went over to the chief of surgery, Dr. Richard Webber. Meredith had known Richard since she was little because he was one of her mother's colleagues.

"Hello Meredith! It is great to have you hear I was very happy when I found out that you wanted to get into the internship program hear instead of up in New York!" Richard said. "It's nice to see you too Richard. I can't believe you are now the chief of surgery." Meredith replied. "Yes well I have got to go talk to some people other very eager interns but it was very nice to see you Meredith." "You too Richard. "Meredith said as she walked away.

As she went to get some punch a man walked up to her and said, "Hi, I'm George O'Malley and you are?" "I'm Meredith. Umm. I have to go. "Meredith said walking away. She then met a very cheerful woman named Izzie then she left so she could get home and get some sleep before her first day of work in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all who are following either me or my story. I am sorry this update is really late mostly because school is starting soon. Again I am sorry. Please feel free to review and give me a hint of what you would want to see in upcoming chapters. I will try to update at least twice a week. Maybe three. So, here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! I also do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

Meredith hopped into her car in a rush. It was her first day as a surgical intern at Seattle Grace hospital and she was already late. When she arrived to the hospital she pulled out her phone to look at her email to make sure she knew where she was going. She walked into the hospital and grabbed her new name tag. She went to the nurse's station and asked where OR 3 was.

Once she arrived Richard was already making his speech to the other interns. He said, "Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in Med. School being taught by doctors. Today you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you, Say hello to your competition. 8 of you will switch to an easier specialty, 5 of you will crack under the pressure, and 2 of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. The way you play, that's up to you."

The interns then all looked at each other with competitive looks. They were ready. Ready to play the game. Richard gave them the quick tour of the surgical floor and then they would have to find the rest on their own. Once they were done with the tour they headed toward the interns locker room.

While Meredith was putting on her scrub top. The lady next to her said, "Who do you have? I have Baily. I'm Christina by the way." "I'm Meredith. The Nazi? Me too." Then the boy who talked to Meredith the night before, George said, "Really? Then I guess we can be tortured together right?" Meredith of coarse did not remember him. So, she just sat there with a look on her face. "I'm George. O'Malley? We met at the mixer last night. You were wearing a Black strapless dress with black strappy sandals. And now you think I'm gay. I swear I am not gay. Just you were really unforgettable." Meredith smiled and Christina laughed.

The Chief Resident then walked in and told the interns it was time. Once they saw Bailey all the interns on her service were together. "That's the Nazi?" Christina questioned. Just then Izzie caught up to them. She had Bailey too. "Maybe they call her the Nazi because she's hardcore and everyone else is jealous. Maybe she's nice." Izzie said. "Let me guess you're the model." Christina smirked.

"Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie." Bailey stared at her, "I have five rules memorize them. Rule one: Don't bother sucking up to me. I already hate you. That's not going to change. Here are your pagers. When nurses page, you answer. Answer every page at a run. A run people. That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and last 36 hours. You are intern's bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, do sutures, and don't complain. On-call rooms. Sleep where you can when you can. Which brings me to rule number three. When I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually number four the dieing patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone you would have waked me for no good reason. Are we clear?" Meredith said, "You said five rules. That was only four."

"Rule number five when I run you run." Bailey replied.

Just then Bailey got paged to the helicopter pad. It was the interns first case. When they got to the pad at the top of the hospital the paramedics started presenting the case to doctor Bailey and the interns. "Catie Brice 16. Started to have a seizure in the middle of a beauty pagent. They then rushed to the ER when she started seizing again. "Page Doctor Burke." Bailey commanded. Once he got there they got straight to work to see what was causing her seizures.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Thank you all for reading. I know my chapters haven't been that long lately. So, hopefully I will have a longer chapter soon. This chapter has Derek finally in it so yay! Please review. The reason I have been late on chapters because I need to know you guys like it so please review. I do not own Greys Anatomy.**

Cattie Bryce's parents walked through the door freaking out. "Is she ok? What is wrong with her? "Cattie's mother asked looking at her daughter worried. "Umm, I'm not her doctor. I am a doctor but not her doctor. Let me go get them for you." Meredith replied. She walked out of the room in need to find Bailey leaving a startled look on the parents faces.

When she finally found Bailey she asked, "Cattie's parents are here and they have questions. Do you talk to them or do I have Burke?" "Umm, No Burke is off the now belongs to the new Nero attending. Doctor Shepard, he's right over there." Meredith then froze. She knew that name anywhere. They had what was supposed to be a one night stand but she liked him more than that.

When she looked at him he looked back and they stared at each other in shock. He then ran toward her wanting to talk. He grabbed her arm and pushed her into an on-call room making sure no one was looking. Once they were alone they stared at each other until Meredith finally said she missed him. He said that he missed her too. She wasn't the only one that knew it was more than a one night stand. They stood there for a few more moments and then Derek finally made the first move.

"Would you want to do out to dinner tonight? Maybe we could start where we left off tonight. I have just missed you. You were more than just a one night stand to me. I really like you. If you don't feel the same way you can just say no. It's honestly fine." "No I would Love to." Meredith replied.

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

That night Meredith rushed home after work to get ready. She really like Derek and this night had to be perfect. After Meredith showered she did her hair in really cute curls. She then put on an elegant lavender color dress and heels. She looked beautiful. After she was ready she was grabbing her purse when the doorbell rang. It was him.

Meredith answered the door to see Derek waiting there in dress-pants and a dress shirt. He looked great Meredith thought to her. "So, are you ready to go?" Derek finally asked. "Yea! You said we were going to the Italian place near Joe's right?" Meredith replied. "Yep, And then how about here after?" "Sure!"

**MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD**

Once they got to the restaurant they talked about a variety of things. They talked about how they've been, work, and Meredith's talked a little about the other interns. When they were almost done with dinner and about to leave the chief walked in.

The chief walked over to them when they were trying to sneak out and asked them what they thought they were doing because there were a strict no interns dating attending rule. Once they explained there selves to the chief and that they met a few weeks ago in New York. He understood after an hour of speaking then they went their separate ways.

They then went back to Meredith's house to begin trying to finish where they left off in New York. When they got to the house they went straight to the bedroom.

**A/N: Thank you all who are following the story. School just started so it's a little late but I will try to update again soon. If you can please review otherwise I don't have a good reason to keep writing. Please review. I would really like to know what YOU want to Happen. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Sorry my update is a little late. It's a little short but you will be surprised. Someone made a review saying my writing was poor so please review. **

The next day Meredith woke up with Derek gone. In his place was a note…

Dear Meredith,

Got paged 911 to the pit. Had to go. I will see you at work if not tonight at home. I love you,

Derek

Once she read the note Meredith smiled at the thought of Derek called her childhood house home. She then started getting lost in thoughts about her Derek. She was starting to love him. He had told her the night they went out to dinner all about what happened between him and his Ex-wife, Addison. He told her that she had found her in bed with his best friend and when he found them all he said was Thank God. He knew his marriage was not working out the way that they planned. He didn't get mad or anything. He was still friends with his ex and his best friend.

Just then Meredith started to feel really nausious. The next thing she knew she was on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. After a good 20 minutes she finally stopped puking and got up to get ready for work. After she got dressed she got in the car knowing she was going to have a long day ahead of her. But first she needed to find Izzie so she could draw her blood.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short like I said there will be a lot of surprises coming up. Warning: I have a ton of ideas which means a lot of cliffhangers. Let me know if you have any ideas. And Please review I need to know your reading and like the story so I can get more inspiration. Hugs and Kisses. I hope you guys enjoyed and are waiting for more.**


End file.
